


Drama Ajeb-Ajeb

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss), verlirene



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: #TAKABURC, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial Charles, M/M, Smart Erik, So Hina, We Are Hina, a little ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayangkan saat kedua orang pemuda yang sama pintar, sama memesona, sama menarik, dan sama cerdiknya bertemu di satu sekolah yang sama… apa yang akan terjadi kalau bukan sebuah permusuhan epik berujung—eh.</p><p>Didedikasikan untuk Challenge Kolaborasi Buta, #Takaburc, Kolaborasi bersama Verlirene #eaaaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Ajeb-Ajeb

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ... oke. Jadi nama pena mbak verlirene (anon ya ceritanya, wkwkwk) kucantumin sebagai co-author karena mbaknya ada akun di ao3 dan aku rasa lebih efektif dan enaknya kayak gitu. :p
> 
> oh ada note dari mbak Verlirene ini. :D kutaruh duluan sebab bagian atas dari fanfiksi ini adalah punyanya dia.  
> -High School!AU…. yang entah kenapa malah kayak Twilight!AU.  
> Nope nope nope. Biarkan highschool AU saja. Modern dan sama-sama ketemu di kelas biologi, tapi gak ada vampir-vampiran.  
> -Tapi sumhow Erik bisa baca pikiran Charles sih. #PIYE  
> -Ya karena itu nilainya Erik bagus. Dia di sebelah Charles, dia baca pikirannya, nilai langsung bagus. K thx bye  
> -Seting di sekolah di UK, sistem sekolahnya ambigu (keputusan dari jar yang bikin ambigu)  
> -Erik dan Charles ada di Grade 11. Erik pindah saat minggu kedua tahun ajaran baru dimulai.
> 
> Dan ini note dari aku:  
> -Abis nulis ini berasa ingat crush gue sama kakak tingkat ... iya, gue denial ama orangnya, wkwkwk. Tapi ya, orangnya hnghnghnghnghnghnghngbanget.  
> -Oke, pada dasarnya di canon (komik) itu Erik juga pintar banget, bisa 6 bahasa sekaligus—what? Dia emang pintar kok. Tapi karena juga bisa baca pikirannya Charles, jadi dia selalu lebih hebat dari Charles, #yha.  
> -Oke, aku karang sistem nilainya di sini karena ternyata sistem penilaian di sma inggris ... nope, gak usah diomongin.  
> -Dan maaf ya kalau agak kurush plotnya, wkwkwkkw, bingung mau tak tulisin apa. dan maaf kuputus-putus adegannya kayak gitu, :') that's just my style.  
> -Makasih buat om Dierks yang lagunya kupake denger pas nyelesaiin ff ini. Dan makasih buat Mbak Verliren yang sudah bikin potongan starting yang hina, saking hinanya sampai aku ngakak berabe waktu baca judulnya dan bagian awalnya, karena sumpah lucu banget, :’D you’re awesome.  
> -No protes buat endingnya.
> 
> X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox, Created by Stan Lee. I--We do not take any profit for this. It's for fun guys, take care and enjoy reading.

Hidup Charles Xavier menjadi lebih berwarna sejak hadirnya Erik Lehnsherr, si murid pindahan asal Jerman yang memiliki aksen seksi yang terkadang membuat Charles terpesona, tetapi lebih sering lagi membuat Charles kesal. Hidup sebagai seorang pelajar kebanggaan Britania Raya yang menyembunyikan orientasi seksualnya tidak membuat hidup Charles semakin baik.

Terutama setelah kedatangan Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik. Erik. Erik. ERIK. **ERIK!**

Satu kata dengan empat huruf itu dengan mudahnya membuat Charles emosi. Seandainya saja Erik tidak memiliki wajah yang _betul-betul_ merupakan gambaran wajah pria impian seorang Charles Xavier, barangkali Charles tidak akan seemosi ini dalam menghadapi si anak baru. Dia tidak akan mudah emosi dan merasa deg-degan sekaligus kesal setengah mati saat melihat Erik Lehnsherr yang nyengir padanya, lalu tanpa malu-malu segera duduk di kursi seberang Charles saat jam makan siang.

“ _Guten Tag, wie geht’s?_ ”

“ _Mein Tag ist kaputt und schlecht. Ganz ist deine Schuld_. Dan ini di Inggris, kau pikir bicara bahasa Jerman membuatmu terlihat pintar dan misterius?”

“Tapi bukankah aku pintar dan misterius, Charles?” Erik menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Entah mengapa dia nampak bahagia sekali memakan _blood sausage_. “Kau bahkan mau makan siang denganku.”

Charles mencebik. “Kau yang mengikutiku. Aku tadi makan siang sendiri sebelum kau datang dan mengacaukan hariku.”

Senyum tipis nampak di wajah Erik. “Baguslah, aku membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi.”

_ASTAGA ORANG INI—_

Charles ingin sekali menjejalkan set kacang polongnya yang berminyak dan hambar ke mulut Erik yang sok pintar, kepedean, sok tampan (ya Charles akui kalau Erik ganteng tapi bukan begitu caranya!), dan sok lain-lain yang Charles tidak suka. Hari pertama dan anak baru ini sudah telat masuk kelas Biologi, duduk di sebelah Charles, dan membuat Charles harus mengulangi praktik dan penjelasan asisten karena Erik Lehnsherr sialan ini dengan hinanya tidur di kelas. Pertemuan berikutnya saat ada kuis, Erik mendapatkan skor tertinggi dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua karena ajarannya …? _Well hello_ , kalau memang si anak baru mau cari gara-gara, bukan begini caranya. Charles bangga dengan prestasi akademiknya. Lagak Erik yang sangat bebas, santai, dan menikmati hidup tercermin di wajah tampannya (tunggu, sudah berapa kali dia bilang kalau Erik ‘tampan’? _IT CAN’T BE HELPED, OKAY?!_ ) membuat Charles kesal. Tidak hanya itu, di kelas olahraga, Erik memukau banyak orang—termasuk Charles, _uhuk_ —dengan loncatan indahnya saat lompat tinggi. Urgh, Charles mendedikasikan dirinya pada prestasi akademis. Kemampuan olahraganya standar-standar saja. Dia bisa apa dengan si Erik yang mengesalkan ini?

Mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi selama tiga bulan terakhir membuat kepala Charles penat. Tanpa sadar ia emosi dan menusuk-nusuk kacang polong hambarnya dengan garpu. Semester ini membuatnya bekerja ekstra keras dalam semua pelajaran, termasuk olahraga yang awalnya ia pasrahkan pada Tuhan. Tetapi kehadiran Erik Lehnsherr bagaikan tembok Berlin, sulit ditembus maupun dilampaui Charles. Mau sekeras apapun usaha Charles belajar, Erik selalu lebih baik. Hanya satu atau lima poin lebih tinggi, biasanya, tapi tetap saja di atas Charles.

Sungguh, walau dia dengan senang hati memandang wajah tampan Erik (dan… ya, orang itu tiap hari makin tampan. Oke—Charles bias. Oke. **_Oke_.** ) dan melihat kelihaian pemuda itu di kelas olahraga, posisi _valedictorian_ yang selama ini dipegang Charles terancam. Hal ini membuatnya selalu tidak tenang dan cemas setiap kali mereka mengadakan ujian dan kuis. Bahkan kuis kalkulus yang tadi dihadapinya sebelum makan siang, belum apa-apa sudah membuat Charles cemas.

“… Sebaiknya kau makan makananmu daripada menghancurkannya seperti itu.”

Setelah beberapa menit hening dan Charles sudah terhanyut dalam lamunannya, suara Erik yang seksi dengan aksen Jermannya itu kembali membuat Charles emosi. “Bukan urusanmu, Erik.”

Saat Erik tidak membalasnya, Charles jadi curiga orang itu merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia memicingkan matanya pada Erik yang tersenyum lebar seperti―hiu? Serius. Tuhan sangat teramat tidak adil padanya sampai-sampai orang yang tersenyum seperti hiu pun masih ganteng. Bagaimana Charles bisa membenci wajah seperti itu coba? Bagaimana? **_Bagaimana?_** Tidak bisakah Tuhan memahami perasaan Charles?

Charles tak lagi memiliki nafsu makan. “Lihat, aku tak punya nafsu makan lagi. Ini semua salahmu.”

“Kau mau aku menyuapimu?”

Charles menatapnya seolah syaraf-syaraf di otak Erik tak bekerja lagi. Dia menggeleng dan bangun dari kursi. Bisa-bisa dia yang gila kalau terus ada di sini.

XxX

Satu minggu kemudian, saat hasil kuis kalkulus keluar dan nilai Charles beda nol koma lima dari Erik, Charles ingin mengambil pisau dan menusuk dirinya sendiri yang tak becus. Saat Erik bilang terima kasih pada Charles dan ajarannya ...? Charles jadi ingin menusuk Erik, dan wajah tampannya, dan aksen Jerman.

XxX

Magda Maximoff sepertinya ingin dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Charles. Dasar perempuan hina tukang cari muka. Perempuan itu pagi-pagi buta mendekati Erik―dengan hinanya―di lokernya, dan menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat teramat tidak terpuji ... oke dia hanya mendekati Erik dan memegang lengannya seolah-olah Erik itu sangat sesuatu.

Meh!

Apa yang lebih sih dari Erik? Cuman ganteng, pintar, memesona, menarik, dan lebih hebat dari Charles dalam bidang akademik. Di luar sana banyak juga yang lebih hebat dari Charles, dan tentunya lebih hebat dari Erik. Kenapa semua orang ini tidak bisa melihat fakta tersebut? Mengikuti Erik seperti itik mengikuti induknya saja.

Charles membanting pintu lokernya. Dan diamlah, dia tidak cemburu.

Kadang, dia berandai-andai, apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia bertemu dengan Erik setelah dia tak lagi menyangkali keadaannya. Mungkin mereka akan pacaran, tinggal bersama, atau apapun itu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi tidak, Charles punya mimpi. _Valedictorian_ dan profesor genetik harus terus ada di tangan Charles meski itu berarti Charles harus mengalahkan Erik dan wajah tampannya. Dan dia pasti bisa, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan terus di atas―Charles buktinya.

XxX

Astaga. Mati Charles. Mati semua siswa. Mati saja. Siapa yang memberi soal seperti ini pada siswa kelas 11 di ujian akhir semester? Siapa? Profesor Shaw, tentu saja. Orang gila itu memberi soal yang Charles yakin digunakan orang-orang untuk merancang roket luar angkasa. Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Charles dapat A plus kalau begini? Dapat A minus saja Charles sudah bersyukur. Astaga, anak sekolah mana yang bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini semuanya dengan benar? Ini tipe materi yang bukan Charles pelajari di kelas.

Charles memicingkan matanya. Tidak mungkin Erik bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dari Charles di sini. Erik pintar, dan nilainya selalu lebih tinggi dari Charles, tapi tidak ada anak sekolah yang bisa mengerjakan semua soal di sini. Ini bukan soal untuk anak sekolah. Erik mungkin pintar di materi sekolah, tapi untuk materi yang seperti ini, Charles yakin dia bisa mengalahkannya.

Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba berubah. Ah bahagianya ketika dia yakin bisa mengalahkan Erik. Rasanya seperti hidup kembali. Luar biasa. Sudah sejak kapan dia tidak merasa seperti ini? Sejak lahir mungkin? Astaga, senangnya.

XxX

Saat nilai keluar, dan nilai mereka berdua sama―77; A minus―Charles mengutuk Erik tujuh turunan. Baginya seimbang sama saja dengan kalah kalau berurusan dengan Erik. Charles tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Astaga, kenapa mau bergelar _valedictorian_ saja sulit sekali sekarang. Erik dan tembok Berlinnya―sumpah, suatu saat nanti tembok itu akan runtuh dan Charles akan mudah melewatinya.

XxX

Charles hari ini beruntung. Roti lapis yang dibuat Ibunya hari ini tidak sehambar biasanya. Di minggu kedua, tahun terakhir Charles mengenyam pendidikan dasar, dia bisa makan dengan lega karena Erik Lehnsherr tidak duduk di meja makan dengannya. Entah kemana orang itu, dia keluar dari kelas dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Semoga saja dia menghilang selamanya sehingga Charles bisa lagi menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah ini.

Tahun lalu bukan tahun yang beruntung untuk Charles. Erik merebut mahkota bertahan juara satu di kelas dari kepala Charles dengan selisih beberapa angka saja―di keseluruhan mata pelajaran. Ini benar-benar mengancam posisi Charles sebagai lulusan terbaik di angkatannya. Tapi kalau Charles menyerah dengan yang namanya tantangan―hah, mungkin dia sudah bunuh diri sejak dulu. Hidup sebagai _homoseksual dalam lemari_ itu sangat-sangat tak mudah. Terutama kalau Ayah tirimu adalah orang religius garis keras.

Charles mengigit roti lapisnya dengan gigitan keras. Ketika Erik nyengir lebar dan duduk di depannya―entah dia datang dari mana―Charles terpaksa menelan roti lapisnya sebab mulutnya tak kuasa mengunyah lagi. Hilang sudah makan siang tenang untuknya hari ini, dan hilang sudah saat damai untuk jantungnya. Serius, ada yang salah dengan jantungnya jika setiap kali melihat Erik harus deg-degan setengah mati.

“Selamat siang Charles, rupanya kau masih betah duduk sendirian terus.”

Charles memutar matanya, “Ini bukan urusanmu, Erik.” Setelah dia yakin kekuatan untuk mengunyahnya telah kembali, dia menggigit lagi roti lapisnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan pemuda di hadapannya.

“Jadi aku akan kembali ke Jerman minggu depan.”

Charles tersedak. Dia terus batuk dan dengan panik mencari air yang tidak dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya tadi. Ada di mana botol air minumnya, astaga!? Belum sempat mengeluarkan botol tersebut, Erik menyodorkan segelas soda padanya. Charles menyambar gelas tersebut.

“Ah, aku tahu kau akan merindukanku.” Erik cekikikan.

“Jangan harap!” Charles mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap mulutnya.

Apa-apaan orang ini, dia pindah tahun lalu kemudian mau pindah lagi tahun ini? Untuk apa dia datang kemari kalau begitu? Serius, satu tahun ini Charles akhirnya mendapat tantangan yang tak bisa dia selesaikan, dan itu membuat hidupnya berwarna (oke, itu membuat hidupnya rumit―tapi jika dia bisa cuci mata dengan lompatan indah Erik, maka serumit apapun itu akan Charles hadapi). Lalu sebelum dia bisa mengalahkan Erik, tiba-tiba orang ini sudah pergi saja? Astaga, dimana puasnya kalau begini?

Charles belum menyerah dengan tantangan ini dan tiba-tiba saja permainannya sudah selesai?

Charles benar-benar membenci Erik Lehnsherr. Dan orang ini masih bisa tersenyum seolah-olah dengan dia pindah akan menyelesaikan masalah Charles. Mati saja sana. Charles tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, bawaannya ingin menghajar wajah tampannya. Dia meletakkan roti lapisnya dalam kotak makanannya, dan memasukannya dalam tas. Kursinya didorong dengan kasar saat dia berdiri. Dia tak lagi melihat Erik, langsung berbalik dan pergi dari kantin tersebut.

XxX

Di hari di mana Erik tak lagi masuk sekolah, Profesor McCoy membagikan hasil kuis biologi yang diberikannya pada minggu pertama semester ini. Dia memanggil nama Charles duluan, kemudian meletakkan kertas kuisnya di atas mejanya. Saat Charles maju ke depan untuk mengambilnya, Profesor McCoy berkata, “Selamat Charles, kau yang tertinggi di kelas ini.”

“Terima kasih Prof. Bisa aku tahu berapa nilai Erik Lehnsherr?”

Profesor McCoy melihat kertas teratas yang dipegangnya. “Lima poin di bawahmu. Ah, dia sudah pindah ya, sayang sekali. Jarang kita bisa mendapatkan siswa berprestasi seperti dia.”

Charles tak lagi mendengar apa yang Profesor McCoy katakan selanjutnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada fakta bahwa akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkan Erik dengan selisih lima poin. Dan dia tidak bisa pamer hal ini di depan Erik karena orang itu sudah kembali ke Jerman. Percuma kan perjuangannya selama ini tak bisa diakui rivalnya itu?

Charles ingin berkata kotor.

XxX

Hujan turun saat Charles berada di kelas terakhirnya siang itu, dan belum berhenti ketika Charles ingin pulang. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, tapi ketika hujannya tak kunjung berhenti, dia putuskan untuk menerobos hujan sampai stasiun bus dekat sekolahnya.

Dia bertemu Erik di sana, sedang duduk sambil membaca koran. “Selamat siang Charles, bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Erik ...,” Charles terdiam. Beberapa bagian dari pakaiannya basah, dan ketika angin berhembus menyusupi celah bajunya, Charles kedinginan. Dia duduk di sebelah Erik. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau kembali ke Jerman hari ini?”

“Aku berangkat besok, tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Tidak adil rasanya kalau aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanku.”

Charles melipatnya kedua tangannya pada ketiaknya, mencari kehangatan. “Oh, _well_ ―”

“Dan selamat sudah mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk kuis biologi.”

“Ah itu.” Charles tersenyum lebar. “Kau tidak bisa berada di atas selamanya bukan?” Dia tertawa. Lalu matanya membelalak. “Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu aku yang terbaik di kelas tadi? Kau tak masuk tadi. Apa kau bertanya pada siswa lain tadi? Atau kau memata-matai kelas tadi? Atau―oh! Kau bertanya pada Profesor McCoy kan?”

Erik nyengir tak berdosa ketika Charles menatapnya penuh tanya. “Itu rahasiaku Charles. Kalau kuberi tahu, nanti aku tak lagi misterius dan kau tak lagi menyukaiku.” Erik tertawa lebar lalu melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. “Ini pakai jaketku biar tidak kedinginan lagi.”

Charles menerima jaket tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

“Ah, ini jemputanku.” Erik kemudian berdiri, meletakkan koran di atas tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut.

“Tunggu. Erik!? Jaketmu? Kalau kau pergi sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya?”

Erik berbalik. Entah dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menimpanya sampai setengah basah, atau dia ingin pamer tubuhnya dengan baju basah pada Charles, tapi dia tidak berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri di luar perlindungan atap stasiun. “Simpan saja. Nanti kalau kita ketemu lagi baru kembalikan padaku.”

Lalu dia naik ke bagian belakang mobil tersebut. Charles tak melepas matanya dari mobil itu, sampai mobil tersebut berbelok di perempatan lampu merah, seratus meter dari stasiun bus.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan:  
> -Guten Tag. Wie geht’s? = Selamat siang. Gimana kabarmu? (ini informal banget yaolo)  
> \- Mein Tag ist kaputt und schlecht. = “Hariku rusak dan buruk.” Intinya “this is my worst day evuuurr” Get it get it? Gak ngerti, o yawda #... #PIYE  
> -Ganz ist deine Schuld = Semua ini salahmu.  
> -Valedictorian? = itu sebutan untuk orang yang pidato di depan pas kelulusan. Biasanya yang dapat nilai paling tinggi aka lulusan terbaik di angkatan tersebut.
> 
> Note lanjutan: (iya, jar kalau bikin note panjang banget, #notsorry)   
> -Gimana hasilnya? Hina banget kan kita berdua author yang nulis ini, wkwkwk.  
> -Jadi pengen nyanyiin what do you mean buat si Charles.
> 
> Jadi, endingnya dibikin kayak gitu karena Charles ditinggalin lakinya mulu, #sedih, jadi ya dia juga ditinggalin di sini. Makanya nanti--Charles, 29, berpikir, "Laki gue gak balik-balik, bang toyib pun kalah. :'("  
> Makasih, jangan lupa review--eh--komennya ya.


End file.
